


Love You Like You

by starofjems



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starofjems/pseuds/starofjems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This hangout date–day–had been surprisingly easy to bring to fruition. Yamamoto had been so sure, as the new captain and keeper of Karasuno’s unruly libero and wing spiker, Ennoshita would not have allowed Tanaka to skip out a day early to hang out with Yamamoto before their Tokyo practice match. Little did he realize that enlisting the help of Nishinoya and Saeko to get Tanaka to Tokyo meant an assured success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fish_wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/gifts).



> Ahhh!!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! I was so excited to write Tanaka and Yamamoto for you!! I love these stupid boys like crazy! TBH I came up with this crazy AU and got way too invested building it outside of them and then I went back to you letter to the creator and noticed you preferred in canon verse and I was like WHELP THIS IS A LOT EASIER THAN THIS CRAZY STUPID AU I GOT INVESTED IN. And writing this cute little date saved me getting this to you in time. Prayer hand emoji I hope you enjoy!!!

“Are you _sure_ you have everything, Ryuu?”

Yamamoto couldn’t help but snicker at the exasperated, long suffering expression Tanaka put on as he turned back to his sister. “ _Yes_ , neechan, I have everything. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Saeko smirked in response and leaned out the window of her van. “Yeah, but I can’t help but always remember that one trip where you forgot to pack underwear and-”

“OKAY I GET IT! I PACKED UNDERWEAR!” With red cheeks and an embarrassed scowl, Tanaka turned on his heels and headed toward Yamamoto’s doorstep. “Thanks for the ride! Now leave!”

“Thank you Saeko-san!” Yamamoto called, receiving a wink and thumbs up before he followed after Tanaka to let him in his house.

Tomorrow would be their first practice as third years, Tanaka as the new vice-captain and ace. Their beloved Kiyoko-san was graduated and gone, but the coalition of protectors swore to spread their protection over the sweet Hitoka-chan for the coming year. But before any of this would come to pass, today was a day to hang out with his best friend-turned-crush from Karasuno.

This hangout date– _day–_ had been surprisingly easy to bring to fruition. Yamamoto had been so sure, as the new captain and keeper of Karasuno’s unruly libero and wing spiker, Ennoshita would not have allowed Tanaka to skip out a day early to hang out with Yamamoto before their Tokyo practice match. Little did he realize that enlisting the help of Nishinoya and Saeko to get Tanaka to Tokyo meant an assured success. Yamamoto wasn’t sure _what_ Nishinoya had done to convince Ennoshita to let Tanaka off without cluing Tanaka in on Yamamoto’s grand plan, but he was not about to complain.

“Woah you have so many games!” Tanaka exclaimed as he dropped his bag in Yamamoto’s room to examine his game collection. “I didn’t even realize you were that much of a gamer?”

Yamamoto laughed as he squat next to Tanaka. “When you’re friends with someone like Kenma you find yourself getting interested in more games than you ever imagined.”

Tanaka had his wild smile as he reached for a game at random. “Wanna see if we can play every single one today?”

As tempting as the idea sounded, Yamamoto already had a full day planned for them. He laughed and clapped Tanaka on the back as he stood. “Maybe another time, man. I actually have a surprise for you.”

Tanaka’s head whipped up to stare at him with sparkling eyes and an even bigger smile. Shit, it took all of Yamamoto’s strength to not look away blushing at such a sincere expression. _Stay strong Taketora, if everything plays out you will be able to get flustered over your stupid crush by evening._ Taking a deep breath to calm his twisting stomach, Yamamoto reached into his back pocket to pull out two pairs of tickets. “I’m taking you on a Tokyo tour! We’re going to an amusement park and to the top of Tokyo Tower!”

“Shit really!?” Tanaka leaped to his feet, easy tears streaming down his cheeks as he pulled Yamamoto into a tight hug. “I get to go to the Tokyo Tower before everyone else! I won’t be a country bumpkin no more! Thank you Yamamoto!”

Yamamoto hugged Tanaka back, despite his racing heart and spinning head, if only to help hide his raging blush. During practices and training weeks they never had many chances to be close and act as normal friends, but Yamamoto knew they were normal for Tanaka seeing how he interacted with Nishinoya. That didn’t stop his poor crushing heart to threaten to explode from this casual show of overzealous affection. Would he even survive this secret date?

\----

So far things were going great. Tanaka had not stopped smiling since they stepped foot in the park. They immediately ran to the roller coasters and rode them several times until they both felt slightly queasy. It was when they were taking a quick drink break that Yamamoto’s perfect date plan went awry.

One second Tanaka was next to him and the next he disappeared. Yamamoto looked around the crowd frantically till his eyes fell on Tanaka squatting in front of a crying girl. His concerned face looked a little intimidating and the girl clearly looked uncomfortable and was _crying_. What the heck was Tanaka doing?

He raced over to his friend to hear the tail end of Tanaka trying to reassure he wasn't some thug and was just trying to help her. If it weren't for the fact Yamamoto was mildly annoyed this girl was taking Tanaka’s attention, he would have found Tanaka’s concern endearing 

The girl mumbled some form of polite rejection to Tanaka’s inquiry, unconvincingly trying to convince him she was fine. Tanaka just crossed his arms with his determined gaze. “You're sitting here, crying alone at some place that's supposed to be super fun. You're most certainly not okay! I can't go on my day knowing a cute girl like yourself is having a miserable time by herself.”

Damn when did Tanaka become so smooth talking to girls. Was this kind of girl his type? Yamamoto always assumed they had the same type, cool, collected, Kiyoko-san. But this girl was honestly just a cute little thing. A round face and wide eyes, sporting an almost childish twin braid hair style. Honestly? This kind of girl was going to steal Tanaka from him on _his_ secret date?

The girl glanced between them nervously then hiccuped a quiet, “My boyfriend just broke up with me…”

Okay, that was pretty shitty. Yamamoto felt sorry for her. What kind of asshole broke up with someone at an amusement park?

Clearly on the same line of thought, Tanaka exclaimed, “What an asshole!”

The girl startled, whether from his volume or the explicative it wasn't clear. But after her initial startle she gave Tanaka a weak, teary chuckle. “Yeah he is a bit of an asshole.”

“Damn right he is!” Tanaka joined her on the bench with his easy smile. “I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke, that shy guy over there is Yamamoto Taketora. Wanna hang out with us so your day isn't a total bust?”

No. No no no no. Sure she was a cute girl. Hell any other time or person Yamamoto would have been delighted to spend a day with such a cute girl. But today was his day with Tanaka. Today was his day where he was going to confess to Tanaka for better or for worse! How was he supposed to confess at the top of the Ferris wheel like some sappy shoujo manga if this girl was hanging around?!

The girl blinked owlishly at Tanaka. “Taki Suzuna,” she said but quickly added, “I wouldn't want to impose though. Just your concern has cheered me up more than you can imagine!” For some reason she was staring right at Yamamoto when she said she didn't want to impose. Why was she staring right at him? Was he that obvious?

Tanaka, however, took her line of sight to mean something entirely different. “Don’t worry about Yamamoto! He’s just really shy around girls. He’ll warm up to ya! But he totally agrees that a cute girl shouldn’t be left alone crying!”

Well he wasn’t wrong. Yamamoto sighed, accepting that Tanaka’s good will definitely won over Yamamoto’s selfish desire to keep the day between them. He shrugged and mumbled and agreement, because despite how he may be irked by Suzuna’s presence, she was still a pretty girl and talking to them was nerve wracking.

Soon enough Yamamoto and Suzuna were being dragged around the park at Tanaka’s whim. First stop were the bumper cars, where Tanaka insisted Suzuna ride in his car and made it their mission to ram into Yamamoto as much as possible. Then to the roller coasters again, to the teacups, then off to the haunted house with the same energy. Yamamoto completely forgot his concerns of having Suzuna with them as they clung to each other in a tight knit trio through the haunted house. And when they paused in front of the Tunnel of Love and Suzuna burst into tears, Yamamoto was on the same level as Tanaka when she cried that her boyfriend had broken up with her on that ride.

“What a dick!” They yelled before pulling her into the line to make better, happier memories on such a stupid sappy ride. Yamamoto was too occupied making silly jokes and performing weird skits throughout the ride to cheer Suzuna up to even remember that this would have been the perfect sappy confession location.

Before any of them even realized it, the day was coming to an end with smiles on each of their faces. At the exit of the park, they parted ways with hugs and Suzuna whispered in Yamamoto’s ear, “Thank you for sharing your boyfriend with me today. He’s a sweet guy. Hang on to him.”

She stepped away from him and gave her farewells and thanks to Tanaka. Yamamoto remained frozen still, staring straight ahead and unchanged from his half hug position. Boyfriend? Tanaka- his- boyfriend!? Is that what she thought this whole time?! Holy shit! They seemed like a couple already? Surely that was a good sign, right? RIGHT?! Yamamoto covered his burning face with his hands, covering his eyes too for good measure when Suzuna looked over to him with a small giggle.

He yelped at an undignified decibel when Tanaka threw an arm around his shoulders. Tanaka burst into laughter and hung on him. “What’d she say to you that got you all in a tizzy?”

“Nothing!” Yamamoto shrieked, ducking out from under Tanaka’s weight. “Anyways, off to the tower now?”

Curious inquiries immediately stopped as he pumped a fist in the air. “Hell yeah! I’m so psyched!”

As he led their way to the Tokyo tower, Yamamoto couldn’t help but ask what had been on his mind earlier in the day. “What led you to helping Suzuna anyways? You’re a nice guy and all, but she didn’t seem like your usual type or anything…”

Tanaka paused mid step to stare at him as if in disbelief. “She didn’t immediately remind you of Hitoka-chan? She looked so lost and helpless I couldn’t help but immediately think of Hitoka-chan and had to help her! Someone so sincere and innocent like that shouldn’t be left alone crying!”

Oh. Oh man. Yamamoto burst into laughter. How had he not seen it? Suzuna really was a lot like Karasuno’s cute little manager. “No- yeah- you’re right! I didn’t even notice, but give me a break I haven’t spoke much with Hitoka-chan yet so I have an excuse! 

“Well you got great practice talking with Suzuna-chan today without scaring her, so tomorrow you’ll be super prepared for interacting with her without scaring her!”

“I’m not that scary!”

They continued arguing playfully the rest of their walk. Next thing Yamamoto knew, they were at the top of the tower and Tanaka had run off in an opposite direction to look at something. And Yamamoto was standing alone. Standing alone and had yet to confess to Tanaka, which was the whole point of today. Screw it.

“Hey Tanaka!” He yelled across the room. Somehow this was easier than getting close to him and trying to share his feelings. Once Tanaka turned around to look at him questioningly he yelled, “I LIKE YOU!”

Everyone was staring, but it was honestly less embarrassing than if it were just him and Tanaka alone. If it weren’t for the fact that Tanaka put a hand to his ear and yelled back, “WHAT?!”

God damn- “I LIKE YOU!” Yamamoto yelled again.

Tanaka broke into a giant grin. That was a good sign?! “I LIKE YOU TOO!” He yelled back.

Oh come on. “NO! I LOVE YOU LIKE YOU!” Yamamoto’s face was bright red by now, but Tanaka’s cheeks quickly flushed red enough for even Yamamoto to see.

Before Tanaka could give a response, a heavy hand landed on Yamamoto’s shoulders. He looked up to see a security guard. “Excuse me sir. I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you do not stop disturbing the other guests.”

“S-sorry! I’ll be quiet!” Yamamoto squeaked before scurrying over to Tanaka, who wasn’t meeting his gaze. Crap he made such a big huge scene. If Tanaka didn’t like him back this was going to be even more mortifying. Why had he thought that was a good idea to _yell_ across the observatory?

But then there was a tight warmth around his hand. Yamamoto looked down to see their hands clasped together. He looked back up at Tanaka, who still wasn’t meeting his eyes but had a small smile on his bright red face.

“You’re a total dork,” Tanaka snickered, finally meeting his gaze and Yamamoto could see tears shimmering in in his friend’s eyes. “But, I love you like you too…”

Yamamoto heard and felt his heartbeat it was so strong. Was it possible for his face to melt off with how much he was blushing? He let out a relieved sigh and covered his heated face. “Oh thank god.” The hard part was done… Now they just had to figure everything else out. Together.


End file.
